THEFT!
by Lone Draco
Summary: What happens when a top notch theif steals the key to your heart? Find out in this awsome fic containing, Haruka ,Michiru and Setsuna in the rennessance era...


~THEFT!~  
by:skylorduranus  
okay a few disclaimers-  
1)I don't own sailor moon(wish I did but...) and I don't own any rights on x-men either.  
2)this is a mix between X-men the movie and sailor moon(I think it's good)  
3)e-mail is always nice(skylorduranus@hotmail.com  
4)this contain the relationship between to adult women if that freaks you out then you are sooo reading the wrong fic!   
5)okay all done!with no further time-wastige going on....  
~THEFT!~  
by:Skylorduranus  
  
Haruka turned to see about 20 guards running after her.   
  
" Damnit! I have got to remember that these people have alarms!" Turning she ducked under a low hanging tree and scrambled up onto a rock high above the circling guards.   
  
" Where'd he go? Mr. Kaiou will have our hides if we don't catch that retched thief! " The head guard raged.   
  
" Well it looks like you've failed again," Haruka whispered to herself, " And you still think I'm male!"   
  
" Let's go back to the estate, mabey we'll be lucky," The other guards nodded and followed.   
**************  
  
" What was all that about?" Michiru Kaiou asked her body servant.   
  
" Oh, just that retched thief at our food supplies again, and please hold still m'lady," Michiru settled down and stopped trying to look out her window.   
  
" What did Father do?" She questioned.   
  
" Oh the normal, sent the guards out after him, they weren't successful. Stop fidgeting! You've messed me up again," Michiru sighed as the old woman took out the ruined braid and began again.  
  
" I don't see why I have to go to this stupid party anyway! It's just another opportunity for Father to show me off like one of his show dogs! No offence to you Buddy," hearing his name the golden retriever walked over to his mistress and placed his large head in her lap.   
  
" You know your father wants the best for you, and I hear that there is supposed to be some fabled noble tonight who has stolen many a girls hearts," Finishing her lady's hair the servant, more of a caretaker, tied the end with a red bow.   
  
" Oh, another setup for me? Great, just what I need," Michiru sighed and stood.   
  
" M' lady, you just, make this harder on me, your father and yourself when you act like this!" The woman picked up the flowing light yellow dress that Michiru would be wearing to the party.  
" Stop looking out that window and come here!" Michiru turned and walked over.   
  
" I'm sorry Ruth you know I don't like Father's parties," Sighing Michiru stepped into the dress and resumed her spot at the window. Sensing his mistress's distress, the large dog walked over and placed a paw on her lap.   
  
" Shoo! Your going to get fur all over her dress!" Ruth walked over and moved the dog who looked quite hurt.   
  
" Oh, Ruth! Now you've hurt his feelings! She didn't mean it Buddy!" Stroking the dog's head she stepped into her shoes and followed Ruth out of her room.  
***************  
  
Haruka watched the guards leave then bit into the bread and fruit she had stolen. Steeling had used to make her nervous, but becoming a thief was the only way to survive if you had no home or family. And soon she had become the best thief in all of England. She turned and silently moved back towards the Kaiou estate. Michiru was walking out the door and she quickly hid behind a large tree.   
  
The green-haired girl was wearing an expensive, light yellow dress, her hair was pulled into a braid and she wore a look of utter disgust on her face. Haruka had to hold back a laugh and she moved higher into the tree to get a better look. Michiru was helped onto a stunning white horse and her body servant, Haruka thought her name was Ruth, was mounted on a burly bay.   
A section of the guard fell into place infront of the two women and the company set off. Haruka followed silently among the trees and her well-trained eyes caught Michiru quickly untying her ribbon. Haruka concentrated and a soft wind picked up the ribbon and blew it into the woods lining the road.   
  
" My ribbon! Wait here guards, I'll be right back!" Ruth sighed and Michiru dismounted and ran into the woods after her ribbon.   
She stopped suddenly as a shadow moved to her left. A deep voice questioned softly.  
  
" Is this yours?" Michiru gasped as the tall figure moved in front of her. It was the thief and he held her ribbon in his left hand.   
  
" Yes it's mine! Give it back you street rat!" Haruka smiled and leapt to a nearby tree.   
  
" Oh, aren't we feisty today!" she laughed and through the ribbon at Michiru's feet. " Oh and I'm a Tree Rat, not a Street Rat!" She smiled at Michiru again and moved back into the shadows.   
  
" Whatever you are, just stay away from me!" She turned and ran back to the street.   
****************  
Michiru moved as quietly as possible as not to wake Ruth who shared a room with her. Buddy whined and she quickly hushed him. Grabbing the food she had saved after dinner, she stepped out her window onto a large branch on the tree that stood by her room. She quickly moved from branch to branch and set out into the night.   
She moved to the spot on the road where the strange wind had blown her ribbon away and moved into the shadows. A figure lay hunched against the back of a tree. She moved silently up and tapped the boy on the shoulder. The next thing she knew was that the boy was behind her and that there was a dagger at her throat.   
  
" Who are you? Why are you here?" Haruka rasped catching her breath. She wasn't used to people being able to sneak up on her.  
  
" I don't answer people who have daggers at my throat! Especially not street rats!" Haruka removed the dagger and sighed.   
  
" Why are you here Aristocrat? This is no place for a noble!" she hissed.   
  
" I had to leave, I couldn't stand it anymore, I felt like a show dog on parade 24/7!" she hissed back at the thief.   
  
" You shouldn't have come to these woods! You won't survive a day alone!" Haruka hissed in reply, rearranging herself back at the tree.   
  
" Oh I won't will I? " Michiru questioned. " I'll take that bet!" she turned and started walking away, behind her Haruka stirred and hissed.   
  
" You need to walk softer! I'll have my eye on you, Aristocrat!" Michiru mumbled under her breath in a mocking tone.   
" You need to walk softer," she continued to walk until she thought she was out of ear range then started walking more carefully, avoiding patches of trail covered in dead leaves.   
Somewhere behind her Haruka smiled and sent a wind to move the leaves aside.   
*********2 days later************  
  
" What's a pretty girl like you doing in our stretch of the woods?" The head thief sniggered and advanced on Michiru. His band walking behind him.   
  
" Hey, Fingers! Leave her alone she's with me!" Haruka jumped down in between Michiru and the thief known as Fingers.   
  
" Haruka! Why are you associating with nobles? Trying to turn your back on us? I always knew you'd be a terrible King of Thieves!" Finger cracked his knuckles and glared at Haruka.  
  
" I would never turn my back on my loyal thieves, you on the other hand…." Fingers launched himself at Haruka who dogged and hit him with an uppercut to the stomach. He turned and glared at her.   
  
" That was a cheap move!" Fingers saw her eyes start to glaze over and yelled," No Magic!" punching her in the stomach. She looked at him and sighed.  
  
" Fine, no magic. Even though that's not what it is!" She pulled back her left arm as if to punch and he prepared to block, instead she kicked him in the groin. Fingers keeled over and rolled in pain. " Ready to go again?" When he answered with a moan, she added,  
" Didn't think so," Walking past the thief she beckoned for Michiru to follow. The green-haired girl did as she was told.   
  
Once they were out of earshot Haruka laughed softly and commented, " Told you!" Michiru glared at her and answered,  
  
" If I remember correctly it's been two days since I've seen you last!"  
  
" Then you must have really bad eyes!" Haruka jibbed then added," I've been trailing you sense you left my tree."   
  
" Damn you! Just let me try and do this on my own!" She glared at Haruka who shrugged and leapt up into a nearby tree.   
  
" Okay, just stay outta trouble, this time I won't be there to protect you!" Michiru glared at her again and she moved more into the shadows.   
  
" Rif-raf!" Michiru commented under her breath before continuing to walk.   
********A week Later**********  
Michiru sighed. She was hungry and hadn't eaten for days. She found the occasional stream to drink from but she couldn't find a trace of food. She paused a figured moved to her left, then another to her right. Fingers jumped down infront of her.  
  
" No king of thieves to save ya now is there?" He grinned and pulled her over to him," I think you'll like my clan," She struggled and he handed her to his men," Take her back to camp!"   
The thieves dragged Michiru to a small camp north of where they had caught her. A small battered tent was to be where she stayed when she was with the band. About an hour after her arrival a tall girl walked in carrying a tray, hosting food and a drink.  
  
" You chose the wrong band of thieves to get captured by," he handed Michiru a cup containing a strong tea. " Drink. It'll help you get your strength back."   
  
" Are you a..." Michiru began.  
  
" Thief?" The girl finished. " Yes."   
  
" But I thought..."   
  
" All thieves were had to be male?" Michiru nodded." Well We all aren't as you can see, take the King of Thieves for example, she's female," Michiru choked on the tea she was drinking.   
  
" Haruka's fe...female?" She stuttered trying to swallow the tea.  
  
" She didn't tell you?" Michiru shook her head." Well she doesn't tell many, but I thought she would have at least told you!"   
  
" Well she didn't!" Michiru said crossly." Did you tell me your name?" she added as an after thought.   
  
" No, I didn't. It's Setsuna," she offered a hand, which Michiru took.   
  
" I'm Michiru," The green-haired girl volunteered.  
  
" Nice to meet you," Setsuna lowered her voice to a whisper. " I'll get you outta here tonight. Unlike the rest of this clan, I'm one who is still loyal to Haruka, she asked us to watch out for you," Setsuna winked and moved outside of the tent.   
  
" She seemed nice enough," Michiru commented to herself. " What's this about Haruka asking people to watch out for me? "She sighed and moved her hand; a small blue dust trickled from her fingers and froze the class of tea. " Well at least I have some security," She sighed again and rolled over falling into a fitful sleep.  
  
" Hey sleepy!" Michiru blinked to see the smiling face of Setsuna above her.   
  
"Huh?" She mumbled sleepily.   
  
" Let's go! If we're gonna get out of here, the time must be now!" Setsuna pulled Michiru out of bed with a gloved hand.   
"Come On!" Michiru stood and followed the black-haired girl outside. Setsuna moved more like a cat than a human; her grace seemed unnatural for such a tall woman. " Okay, we have to get to lotus pass before we rest. It's a small canyon between Fingers' land and Shem's land. Shem is a loyal thief he'll get us to Haruka," One of Setsuna's gloves slipped and Michiru moved to push it back up; Setsuna moved away from the green-haired girl and fixed her glove. " It's nothing personal, just things happen to people, who touch my bear skin," She shrugged and took the lead again.  
  
" What kinds of things?" Michiru asked from behind her.  
  
" They get hurt, and stop talking! Do you want to wake the who camp?" Setsuna hissed back. Michiru quieted and they moved on through the night.   
****************  
  
" Shem! Damn you Shem, wake up for heaven's sake!" Setsuna rapped on the wooden door again.   
  
" I'm up! I'm up! Who be rappen' at this day and hour? " A sqruany man, who reminded Michiru of a rat, opened the door. " Setsuna? What be bringen' your kind on this side of that there pass?"   
  
" I can't tell you out here, let us in for the Thief Lord's sake!" Setsuna snapped back. Shem moved to the side to let her in. Michiru followed like a dog on her master's heels.   
  
" Ehhh? Who bein this fine lass? " Shem said when he finally saw Michiru through his beady eyes.   
  
" This, is why I'm on this side of the pass! Shem, Michiru. Michiru, Shem. Now, Shem do you know of The Thief's King's where-a-bouts?"   
  
" Hum...I bein seein her just over yonder on de cats cradle! She be sayin that we should be a watchin for a green-topped girl. That be you anit it?" The last part of his statement was directed at Michiru.   
  
" Yes that's me, but..."   
  
" Good. Shem I need you to find Haruka for us. Tell her we have the girl. God's speed Shem! God's speed!" Setsuna pushed the man who grumbled something about " pushy thief lords" before walking away.   
  
" Strange Fellow!" Michiru commented when Shem was out of earshot.   
  
" Yes, but he's got the fastest messengers of all the thieves. We'll know Haruka's where a bouts by sun-up. We might as well get some shut-eye," Setsuna winked and found a place on the carpet to prop herself up. " What? The floor to good for you? Aristocrat…" Setsuna joked when Michiru looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
" No! I'm just..." she gave up and sat down next to The tall woman. Michiru was asleep in about 5 minutes. Setsuna smiled and shifted until she found a comfortable spot and dozed.   
  
Both girls where awaken by Shem who offered tea and bread. "It's fresh nicked, you'll like it. We found Haruka, she'll be a comin soon me'sa betten," He nodded and rose. " You'sa lucky pair, you gotta the blessens o' the Thief Lord!"   
After the man had left Setsuna mumbled," Wonder what that was about? What are you doing?"   
  
Michiru had had her hand over her drink. The small frost wave was cooling the tea. When Setsuna asked she was still half-asleep and answered truthfully. " I'm cooling my tea," Snapping back to reality she pulled her hand away and turned beat red. " I'm sorry…I just," Setsuna nodded.  
  
" It's okay. Welcome to the real world. You're not the only one. Me with my inability to touch human flesh, Haruka can control the weather, Shem can regenerate incredibly, Fingers can control fire, you get my drift?" Michiru nodded and Setsuna continued," Only we don't see it as a curse, like most nobles do. It's a gift to us. I mean why steal in broad daylight when you can steal under the cover of a storm?" Michiru nodded to show she understood.   
  
Suddenly the pounding of hooves was heard and both girls rose to see a cloaked figure mounted on a tall black stallion.   
" Easy Darkfire, Easy " The person dismounted, tied the feisty horse to a post and walked inside. Seeing the two woman she walked over. " Michiru! I'm er glad no one hurt you," Setsuna turned a laugh into a cough and smiled knowingly at Haruka.   
" Setsuna! Thank you, I am ever grateful. "   
  
" It was my pleasure M'lord. She is good company for a noble," Setsuna winked a Michiru before giving Haruka a friendly hug which the taller girl returned.   
  
" It's been to long Setsuna!"   
  
" I agree, oh I agree!"   
  
" And Michiru, I heard Fingers and his band gave you trouble?" Haruka laughed and slugged the girl on the shoulder.   
  
" Well the past week has just been a total shock for me," Michiru admitted.   
  
" Oh? How so?" Haruka prodded the girl to go on.  
  
" Well first finding out there were female thieves, then finding out you were female, then finally learning that you all have some kind of power and that I, for the Gods' sake have it too!" Haruka stepped back shocked at the intensity of Michiru's words.  
  
" Well pardon my breathing!" That caused all three girls to laugh and the tension in the air broke instantaneously.  
  
  
A week later the girls were mounted on three fine steeds, which for a change Haruka hadn't stolen. Michiru was mounted on a buckskin mare, which she had begun to call Moonbeam, Setsuna was on a tall copper gelding named Greatfire, and Haruka was mounted on her faithful Darkfire.   
They all bid farewell to Shem who seemed almost relieved to have them gone. They had after all caused him double stealing duty.   
But each girl was sorry to leave the company of the rat man and his tales of daring thefts. The morning air was crisp and the three riders were in good spirits.   
  
" So Michiru, are you ready for us to take you back to the nobles?" Haruka teased her green-haired friend.   
  
" Haruka..watch your tounge!" Setsuna warned.  
  
" Oh I don't mind her constant teasing, it's only when she stops that it affects me," Michiru replied. Haruka burst into laughter and soon all three girls had to fight to stay in their saddles.   
  
" No really, do you ever think you'll leave us here and go back to your aristocrat ways?" Haruka questioned once they had their senses.  
  
" No, actually I think I like the street better than my old life. It's defiantly more interesting for sure!" Haruka chuckled and nodded. She leaned over and whispered in the green-haired girl's ear.  
  
" Good, I don't know what I'd do without you kitten," Michiru turned beat red and Setsuna was left wondering what had been said.   
Haruka didn't go out and say anything else but she sent Michiru small messages that their friendship had moved up a notch. At first Michiru refused the signals, but as she looked more and more into herself she found that she had some of the same feelings.   
Setsuna noticed the bond beginning to form between her two friends and she gave them their space.   
  
The party moved all over the countryside of England. Thieving for a living and sleeping under the stars. Michiru grew homesick only when she saw families together enjoying a ride through the fields lining the roads. At these time Haruka and Setsuna would give her her space only to catch-up with her when she challenged them to a race.   
About three weeks after they had left Shem's place the women were staying at a small inn off the northern border of England.  
  
" Michiru?" Haruka said softly.  
  
" Hum?" The girl looked up from the pair of pants she was mending.   
  
" I notice when you get home sick and you seem to becoming more and more homesick as we move on. I just want to say if you want to go home, I'll take you. Don't think you have to stay because of me," The blond haired girl finished and looked back at the tack she was minding. Across the room Setsuna fell into the rethmic pattern of her weaving.   
  
" I like riding with you. I just miss my family occasionally is all," She sighed and moved to another pair of pants.   
  
" Okay it's settled we ride south as soon as we get our chores done here," Haruka said pulling on the stirrup she had been working on and testing its firmness.   
  
" Alright I'm almost finished with our shirts," Setsuna said from her spot across the room. Michiru sighed and looked at the floor. She was happy to go home but she would miss her new friends more than she could imagine.   
  
A week later they were on the road back to the Kaiou estate. As they moved past more familiar woods and roads their caution increased. This was the land of thieves and Haruka had been gone too long to remain the King of Thieves.   
On a stormy day, Michiru could never figure out if the weather was Haruka's doing, in mid April six months after she had climbed out hr window in the middle of the night, a party of three riders entered the courtyard of the Kaiou estate.   
The party was met by Lord Kaiou, Ruth and about 10-foot soldiers. Michiru pulled back her hood and was embraced in kisses and hugs from Ruth and her father. She turned to Haruka and Setsuna. Setsuna smiled and offered a gloved hand in farewell while Haruka bent over and said,   
  
" I'll probably never catch you tied up like this so," She bent over and placed a soft kiss, more like the flutter of butterfly wings on Michiru's lips. The green-haired girl stepped back in shock and Haruka took the opportunity. Kicking her horse she rode out of the courtyard followed closely by Setsuna.   
  
" Bad move, you shouldn't have done that," Setsuna commented to the blonde-haired girl beside her.  
  
" You don't think I knew that when I did it?" Haruka snapped back.   
  
" Sorry, I just thought you could've been reminded!" She nudged her horse so she could keep up with Haruka's Darkfire.   
  
" Well thank you!" She sighed and calmed her temper. " I'm sorry I snapped, I just… I'll miss her is all," She sighed again and slowed Darkfire.   
  
" I'll miss her too, but not as much as you will, that I know for sure," Haruka chuckled and they turned onto a side road leading to the inn where their true houses were.   
******Two weeks later*******  
  
" Is Miss Haruka here?" A drenched messenger called out at the inn. Haruka looked up.   
  
" Yes, I'm her," The messenger handed her a rolled parchment. He looked tired so she offered him a seat which he gladly took.   
  
" It's from the Lady Kaiou. She said to get it to you with god's speed. Said it was dire important she did," He stood and tipped his hat before running back into the rain. Setsuna walked over and sat next to Haruka so she could read as well. The note read,   
  
Dearest Haruka,  
You must help me! My Father has learned of my gift.   
He plans to send me to a convent were they can cure   
people with possessed souls! I can't go! They will have no  
mercy when they try and rid me of this demon they   
believe I have inside of me. This is a matter of utter secrecy   
and I have sent my most trusted messenger. If father   
knew of you or that you can help me he would have you  
killed! If the seal was broken on this letter, forget me and   
run! Please Help Me!  
  
Signed,  
Michiru  
  
Haruka leapt to her feet grabbing her sword and dagger. Setsuna joined her with an axe and dagger at the ready. Shem burst through the door and looked at the girls.  
  
" I'm betten you be a thinkin I be letten you haven all the fun?" He bore a broadsword and an angry grin. They mounted their horses and headed at top speed for the estate. Reaching the edge of the property they dismounted and left the horses. Moving on silent feet they reached Michiru's window in no time. Haruka sent a strong wing and the window burst open the lock flying off its hinges. Michiru looked out the window and Haruka waved before moving into the shadows.   
  
Michiru turned to see the guards her father had put at her door come racing in. Opining her hand she pulled cold air from around her and sent it in full force at the two advancing guards who stopped dead in their tracks frozen solid.   
Michiru returned to her window, knowing more guards would come. She stepped onto the tree and began the climb from branch to branch. She slipped on a branch and fell landing in Haruka's arms.  
  
" Nice catch," She commented before hopping down.  
  
" Thanks!" Haruka replied before grabbing her hand and dragging her back towards where they had left the horses. Shem and Setsuna followed. Reaching where they had left the horses the party reached another problem.   
  
" This bein problem no?" Shem asked.  
  
" Yes Shem, that would be a problem," A group of guards surrounded their horses. Half of the men studied their footprints and the others looked out for any sight of them. " Michiru give me some ice please!" Haruka pleaded before stepping back to grip a tree. " The rest of you hold on to something!" They each grabbed a tree as Haruka's eyes glazed over. A lightning bolt shattered through the clouds and struck infront of the guards who tried to flee finding a wall of ice in their way.   
Shem ran at the guards who drew their swords and attacked only to have him regenerate before their eyes. That scared them. Fleeing into the forest they met the rest of the thieves loyal to Haruka who had caught onto what was going on.   
Haruka, Setsuna and Shem grabbed their horses and Haruka pulled Michiru up in front of her. Kicking Darkfire she led the party back towards the inn.   
  
" We should've known it wouldn't have been that easy!" In front of the woman sat almost the whole of the guard for the Kaiou estate. Shem ran at a mounted guard and hacked at him with the sword and grabbed his horse.  
  
" Sorry to be breakin such a cute pair apart but," Michiru took the hint and leapt onto the horse. Riding to the left side of the group she started a wall of ice while Haruka kept them busy with Lightning and hail. Setsuna had removed her gloves and went up to soldiers and took their life energy. She didn't feel right about it but it was either them or her so she chose them.   
Full of energy she dashed in and used the axe like a pro. Taking a swipe and backing out. Greatfire's training showed as Setsuna only had to direct him with her knees. The battle raged and Haruka left nature to the job she had started and drew her sword.   
Kicking the black horse she moved into the heated battle. Michiru had the ring of ice almost finished when a soldier began to attack her.   
  
"HARUKA !" Michiru called as she could only dodge and try and freeze the man who jabbed at her with a long sword. The blonde looked up from her own battle and started making her way towards Michiru. Her enemy took the advantage and sliced her from collarbone to hip. She screamed in pain and fury and drove her sword deep into his stomach.   
Prying her sword lose she kicked Darkfire into action. Her side hurt and she was beginning to get dizzy from blood lose. Reaching the soldier who was attacking Michiru she rammed her sword through his side. He looked at her through hate-filled eyes then fell. She let the sword stay with the fallen man and suddenly the world turned black the last thing she remembered was Michiru yelling.   
" Setsuna! Shem! Get over here!" The two looked up from their own fights. Overall it was clear. They had won, but Michiru wasn't sure if Haruka was going to make it. Setsuna rode over and dismounted falling on her knees next to Haruka. Rolling the girl over she saw the gash in her side. Ripping her own shirt she made a makeshift bandage and placed it on the wound to slow the blood flow. Lifting Haruka onto Darkfire she tied his reins to Greatfire's and kicking her horse she started towards the inn with Shem and Michiru following closely.   
Reaching the inn Setsuna called for the healer and she and Shem carried Haruka inside. Michiru took the horses to the stable and placed them in warm stalls before returning to Haruka's side.   
  
" Get me some knitting supplies and a large glass of hard liquor!" The healer called to her assistants.   
  
" What's the liquor for?" Setsuna asked .  
  
" For the Green-topped girl. She'll faint soon!" Michiru blushed and took Haruka's hand in her own. The Healer stitched and dressed Haruka's wounds before turning to Setsuna and giving her the odds on survival. She took the black-haired girl away from Michiru and whispered softly.  
  
" I don't like the looks of it. She lost a lot of blood out there and I don't know if her body can regenerate all of it," Setsuna nodded and both women walked out leaving Michiru and Haruka alone.  
  
" Haruka..please don't leave me! Gods please let her stay with me!" Michiru begged.  
  
" Why? So she can take you back to your family again?" The blonde-haired girl questioned.  
  
" Haruka! You never lose that attitude do you?" She brushed a strand of blonde hair out of the tall girl's face.  
  
" No, I don't think I ever do? What did I do to my self this time?" Sitting up she winced and ran her finger along the scar, " That's a big awoie! I knew I should have let him kill you!" She laughed and brushed back a strand of green hair from Michiru's face.  
  
" Well if you had let him kill me, I couldn't...do...this," She pressed her lips to Haruka's and both girls exploded with emotions.   
  
" The girl lives! This is great celebration time! I'm lookin at a pretty couple yes! Shem is much happy, he has much ,much joy! Is anyone paying attention to Shem? Guess not! Oh bother me don't like this!"   
  
  
  
~Afterward~  
  
  
Michiru and Haruka became quite a happy couple. They settled down in Japan, where it is believed the fight crime in fuku's.  
  
Setsuna got over her skin problem which turned out to be the work of her evil squirrel Bobby.  
  
Buddy became a star when he was scouted to star in movies like Air Bud and Air Bud 2.  
  
Shem was reincarnated and became Rei's grandfather who still can't get his words strait.  
  
Ruth went to star in movies as the old maid. She now is known as the witch from the black lagoon.  
  
Fingers learned where he got his name( his cat from Scotland gave it to him) and stopped being a thief to go into the CCC or Cat Cilling Clan   
  
This story was written by: Cheyenne Koerth   
This story's plot was started by: Tiffany Goodlow and Cheyenne Koerth  
The Powers for the story were provided by: X-men the movie  
This story was a production of: Cheyenne works and Sailor Moon Spin-offs   
Funding was provided by: X-man spin-off productions inc. and Viewers Like You !   
  
Any reference to the CCC's where a bouts is strictly confidential and we have the clowns on watch if you spill the beans…..  



End file.
